


Sinh nhật vui vẻ, Sebastian Stan!

by caochon03



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Birthday Sex, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Shyness, Top Chris Evans
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Chris gây bất ngờ cho Sebastian vào sinh nhật của cậu, và dành tặng một thứ gì đó chưa bao giờ ngờ đến. Có lẽ là điều ước sinh nhật đã trở thành hiện thực.
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 2





	Sinh nhật vui vẻ, Sebastian Stan!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Birthday, Sebastian Stan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231677) by [dixons_mama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama). 



Sebastian ngồi dậy một cách bất chợt và dụi mắt mình, thắc mắc xem thứ gì đã đánh thức cậu dậy lúc... à mà khoan... mấy giờ nhỉ? Cậu lấy điện thoại của mình và tạo gương mặt nhăn nhúm khi thấy chỉ mới 8 giờ, cậu muốn ngủ thêm quá mất đi thôi. Đột nhiên cậu có thể nghe thấy thứ đó, thứ âm thanh đã làm cậu tỉnh giấc. Một người đang gõ cửa phòng cậu làm cậu hậm hực nổi giận, Seb nhảy ra khỏi giường và tới gần thứ âm thanh phá phách mình kia.

"Ngay cả sinh nhật mình cũng chẳng thể ngủ được thêm, bực thật." Cậu làu bàu chính mình, tay mở cửa. Vẻ mặt giận dỗi của cậu mau chóng nhảy sang cái ánh nhìn phải nói là bất ngờ khi cậu nhìn thấy Chris Evans đang đứng ngoài đó.

"Chào vui vẻ nhé, cậu nhóc sinh nhật." Chris nói rồi cười một cách vui vẻ vui chơi như đứa trẻ chưa lớn.

"Chris? Là anh đó sao..." Tâm trí của Sebastian ngay lập tức bừng tĩnh, nói ra vài câu từ như sắp có trận chiến nào đó.

"Ngủ nướng nhiều rồi đó." Chris đáp, vẻ mặt hớn hở tràn đầy tự tin của sớm nhạt đi khi Sebastian chỉ chăm chút nhìn vào anh. "Uh, canh giờ có tồi không nhỉ?"

"Không?" Seb cảm thấy đầu óc của mình bắt đầu vận động. "Không hề xíu nào đâu! Em chỉ là bất ngờ quá, em không nghĩ ra, uh, đó là... anh."

Cậu khép người qua một bên và cho Chris đi vào phòng.

"Được rồi, anh đã quyết định huỷ lịch trình và nghỉ nguyên ngày hôm nay." Chris đưa tay gãi cổ của mình một cách thẹn thùng.

"Ơ... tại sao thế?" Sebastian đỏ gay cả mặt, ngay lập tức cảm nhận được thứ cảm xúc này đúng là một sự phiền toái không hề nhẹ, cậu còn thấy Chris ngại và nhìn xuống dưới chân của mình.

"Anh nghĩ có lẽ đã phải nhắn tin nhắc nhở em trước bởi chúng ta bàn bạc chuyện này từ lâu rồi, hình như vài tháng trước hay sao, em đồng ý là để anh đi chơi với em vào ngày sinh nhật của em đó." Chris do dự chút rồi quay lại nhìn cậu.

"Ủa chúa, chúng ta đã bàn bạc rồi sao!" Seb trợn mắt, cậu còn không thực sự ngờ rằng hai người sẽ ở bên cạnh nhau, khi không có lịch trình diễn xuất kia.

"Nếu thôi thì... anh đi đây..." Chris bắt đầu ra cửa, nhưng Sebastian níu chặt tay anh lại.

"Không! Đừng đi mà! Em rất vui khi anh ở đây. Em nói thật lòng đấy." Seb cười một cách hồn nhiên, thật hiếm hoi khi cậu có thể dành toàn thời gian duy nhất bên cạnh Chris. Thêm nữa là cậu thực sự rất hạnh phúc khi Chris nghỉ việc để đến chỗ mình ở nữa.

"Hả? Được rồi." Chris cười lại. "Em nằm chơi hay ngồi chỗ nào đó đi. Anh sẽ cho em thấy điều bất ngờ." Nói xong Sebastian để ý thấy được cái túi vải mà Chris đang cầm.

"Um, ok?" Seb nháy mắt một cách tinh ý và nghi ngờ. "Nhưng trước tiên là em sẽ đi tắm. Đừng quậy đồ đạc của em đấy." Chris xoay mặt đi chỗ khác và cười đểu.

"Chỉ một lần thế đấy! Nhưng mà thôi, đi tắm đi. Mọi thứ sẽ sẵn sàng khi em tắm xong." Seb nhìn Chris nói từ đằng sau bờ vai của mình rồi đi thẳng vào trong nhà tắm. Cậu mở vòi sen và đứng đó để dòng nước nóng chảy đều lên người, cho phép chính cậu được nghĩ rõ ràng hơn. Chris định ở lại đây bao lâu nhỉ? Bất ngờ của anh đem đến Seb thực hư là thế nào? Chuyện là đã mấy tháng rồi họ không gặp nhau, và Sebastian nhớ người bạn này của mình. Vào lần cuối cùng họ đi chơi, cả hai người đều say xỉn cả, rồi cả hai còn tạo nên pha trò nữa. Chris bản chất là một người nhạy bén, nhưng nếu rót cho anh một chút rượu thì ngay cả liêm sỉ cũng mất đi.

Sebastian gội đầu của mình, hành động này làm cho cậu nhớ lại cái đêm hôm đó. Cái đêm mà chuyện chăn gối chưa hẳn là thực sự xảy ra. Chris lúc đó kéo cậu ngồi lên đùi của mình, hơn thế nữa họ còn ở yên đó. Seb đã vuốt ve tóc và bộ râu của Chris, và họ vừa xem liên tục phim Queen Eye vừa cười khúc khích như những đứa trẻ vị thành niên. Sebastian bảo Chris rằng cậu muốn chính cậu và anh đi chơi cùng nhau vào ngày sinh nhật của mình, và Chris đồng ý ngay, bảo rằng anh sẽ có mặt ở đó sớm với bộ dạng chỉn chu hơn. Khoảng một giờ sáng, Chris quyết định sẽ rời đi. Họ ôm nhau ở trước cửa, và Seb níu kéo anh lại, hành động này làm Chris lại gần và hôn vào khoé môi của cậu.

"Này, em đừng có chết đuối trong đó, nhá?" Sebastian đang cất chai dầu gội đầu, thì cậu giật mình đến nổi muốn rớt tim khi Chris gọi cửa to tiếng.

"Ugh, em ra liền mà!" Cậu thốt lại, và ngưng xả vòi sen. Lấy khăn tắm quấn ngang hông xong, Seb mở cửa và kêu to khi bất ngờ thấy Chris đưng đứng trước mặt mình. Trên mặt anh nở ra một nụ cười to, tay anh cầm một cái bánh muffin đơn điệu với một cây đèn cầy nhỏ cắm trên nó.

"Happy birthday nhá!" Chris nói một cách hân hoan. Seb đặt một tay lên ngực của mình để ổn định quả tim của mình khỏi sự bất ngờ. Hai người đứng cách nhau chỉ với một bàn chân, Sebastian nghĩ mình hoa mắt thật, Chris thì hiện nguyên hình trước mặt cậu một cách bất chợt. Lẽ đó, Seb nhận ra mình phát ngại đến điên mất rồi. "Thế nào rồi? Mau ước rồi thổi đi, Sebby yêu dấu!" Chris bảo cậu. Mắt của Sebastian trợn to lên làm vẻ rất thích thú, rồi cậu mới nhận ra Chris muốn cậu thổi nến.

"Cảm ơn anh, Chris." Cậu nói một cách nhỏ nhẹ tha thiết, rồi thổi ngọn lừa trên đèn cày. Nến được thổi xong, Seb nhận lấy chiếc bánh muffin còn đang mềm ấm và xốp, cậu cắn một cái. "Chúa ơi." Cậu làu bàu với cái miệng đầy thức ăn. "Anh làm cái bánh này ư?"

"Phải đó em! Hơn nữa anh làm nhiều trong bếp, với một vài món khác nữa." Chris trả lời lại, gật đầu rồi đi lại một chỗ khác.

"Hay đó, để em mặc đồ vô thật lẹ làng, rồi em tới chỗ anh liền." Nhưng không ai di chuyển cả. Sebastian nhìn thấy ánh mắt của Chris đang đảo trên dưới trái phải khắp gương mặt của mình, như thể cậu đang tiếp tục phơi bày thân hình và bộ xương trần trụi trước mặt cho anh chiêm ngưỡng vậy. "Chris ơi?" Seb hỏi một cách từ tốn.

"Hả, à, mặc đồ vào đi." Chris lầm bầm nói rồi phi một phát một đến nhà bếp. Sebastian vào phòng ngủ của mình và mau chóng mặc bộ quần short và áo thun không bá cổ thoải mái. Lúc mà cậu vào bếp, dọc quầy counter có những đĩa trái cây tươi và món bánh nướng. Chris, cậu nghĩ người này kì khôi thật, lại đang đứng dựa trán của mình vào cửa tủ lạnh. Seb lo lắng và lại gần anh.

"Này, anh có sao không? Có chuyện gì vậy?" Cậu hỏi, và Chris lắc đầu xoay người lại nhìn cậu. Nụ cười bù đắp trên gương mặt của anh trông như bị gượng ép vậy, và Sebastian không thấy thích một chút.

"Ổn cả mà. Em ăn sáng gì thì cứ chọn, và sau đó hai ta có thể thực hiện kế hoạch sinh nhật." Chris nói, cố né tránh ánh mắt đăm chiêu của Sebastian, rồi đi thẳng một mạch vào phòng ăn. Miễn cưỡng như thế, Seb đành phải lấy đĩa chọn thức ăn, rồi mau chóng đi theo Chris. Khi Seb ngồi xuống, Chris vẫn giữ im lặng, anh cầm bánh muffin trên đĩa của mình và ăn.

"Chris, anh cần phải nói cho em biết có chuyện gì xảy ra. Ngay bây giờ luôn. Thực sự là có chuyện gì?" Seb hỏi, lấy chân khều chân Chris.

"Anh chỉ là..." Chris thở dài, sau đó nhìn cậu, mặt đỏ ửng cả lên. "Anh xin lỗi về chuyện vừa rồi. Đúng là một người đáng sợ như anh khiến... khiến em lo đến thế."

"Có thật không vậy, đừng có lo quá mà. Anh không đáng sợ đâu. Chuyện hồi nãy không làm em cảm thấy phiền lắm." Sebastian đáp lại, không quên làm đối phương yên lòng với một nụ cười kèm theo đó, sau đó cậu tiếp tục lấy chân khều anh tiếp. Khi Chris cuối cùng bắt đầu di chuyển chán mình về phía Seb, cả hai người đều cười phá lên. "Còn, kế hoạch sinh nhật lần này, anh nói hồi nãy ấy gồm có gì." Cậu hỏi, miệng cắn một trái dâu tây.

"À, thật ra, không có gì đáng tưởng tượng cho lắm. Anh nghĩ em sẽ thích thôi." Chris lấy tay với tới cái túi vải đặt trên ghế bên cạnh mình và lôi ra một vài chiếc DVD. "Anh có mang đến bộ phim em thích nhất, cũng với những một số món đồ vui vẻ khác. Anh đoán là em không phiền chuyện ngày nghỉ anh đến chăm sóc em, đặc biệt là anh bị em tính toán sẵn cả." Sebastian đỏ mặt và nhìn chỗ khác.

"Ah, anh biết rồi ư?" Cậu nói một cách e thẹn. Chris cười một cách dịu dàng ngọt ngào với cậu.

"Anh biết mà, anh cũng rất tự hào về em. Em đã giúp đỡ nhiều người khi em nói ra vướng mắc cá nhân em. Anh biết chuyện chẳng thể dễ dàng gì cả." Chris từ từ đưa tay vào sâu lên trên bàn, và Sebastian nắm chặt tay của anh. "Em là một người tốt, Sebastian."

"Anh thật có khiếu nịnh em đó, quý ngài Evans ạ." Sebastian nở nụ cười một cách bảnh bao, và hai người cười phá lên. Chris tiếp tục giữ lấy tay của Seb, rồi hai người dùng bữa sáng cho xong. Sau đó, Chris giành luôn việc rửa chén đĩa, làm Sebastian khá nổi đoá. Rồi họ đi vào trong phòng khách và mở phim lên, vừa xem vừa nói về cảnh quay và nhân vật. Khi bộ phim kết thúc, Chris mở phim khác, tay xoa đều rồi quay mặt lại nhìn thấy Seb.

"Này, em muốn xem anh chiều em vào ngày sinh nhật thêm như anh có nhắc trước đó không?" Gương mặt ngời ngời của Chris khiến cho cậu cảm thấy thích thú, cậu gật đầu.

"Tất nhiên rồi, đem ra cho em xem với. Cái túi ma thuật kia của anh gồm có gì?" Sebastian hỏi thăm một cách hiếu kì. Chris đem cái bịch lại gần, nhưng đột nhiên anh ửng đỏ mặt lên.

"Uh hay là thế này, anh nói thẳng xíu nên đừng phiền nha, thực ra anh đem đồ này đến là để mát xa em." Cả người của Sebastian đều nóng lên khi nghe thấy tin này.

"Anh định mát xa em sao?" Cậu hỏi, Sebastian không dám chắc chuyện gì lúc đó sẽ làm cậu ngại hơn.

"Ý anh là, nếu em muốn. Anh có xem hướng dẫn trên YouTube, cho nên..." Chris ngắt lời. (dịch: thật ra trên P***hub =)))

"Um dạ được mà. Chắc anh không muốn kiến thức vừa học đâu đó bị lãng phí cho lắm, đúng không?" Seb cười một cách ngại ngùng, và Chris cảm thấy mình nhẹ nhõm. "Vậy anh muốn mát xa em ở đâu, bằng cách nào?" Cậu hỏi, giờ mới biết âm thanh thốt ra vừa rồi cứ như ra vẻ kêu gọi Chris thâu tóm lấy mình vậy.

"Anh định sẽ không mát xa theo kiểu thường tình đó." Chris cuối cùng cũng cười, sự căng thẳng lúc nào đã tan biến.

"Cái gì, không phải kiểu thoải mái sao?" Seb đáp lại, tính chế nhạo lại, nhưng sắc giọng vừa rồi đã làm cho tình huống nặng nề hơn cậu dự đoán. Đột nhiên, không khí giữa hai người đã biến đổi và trở nên nóng rực hơn.

"Anh nghĩ rồi em sẽ thấy. Thì cứ cho là nơi nào em nghĩ nằm sẽ thoải mái thì nơi đó anh muốn em. Khi nằm sấp xuống." Chris đáp và liếm môi. Sebastian không quá bất ngờ, cậu cảm thấy dương vật của mình đã bắt đầu trỗi dậy trước sự việc này.

"Vào phòng ngủ đi, là được." Cậu đứng dậy và đi lướt qua Chris vào phòng ngủ. Cậu ngồi trên giường, và khi Chris cuối cùng cũng đi vào, anh cầm theo hai chai lọ nhỏ. Sebastian cười toe toét và nháy lông mày về phía anh, cậu biết đó là gì, nhưng không thể nào ngăn mình làm cho Chris ngại.

"Hai chai đó uh, là dầu mát xa thôi mà." Chris nói lại một cách nhanh chóng, giữ cái chai y hệt một đứa trẻ đang khoe với bố mẹ của mình một bức tranh chúng nó vẽ ra. Sebastian không thể ngừng cười được, vẻ đó làm anh mông lung.

"Thì đúng mà. Cần em cởi áo ra không?" Cậu hỏi, và Chris gật đầu.

"Cả quần em luôn." Chris đáp lại và câu nói đó làm cho cậu một phen hoảng hốt.

"Ủa anh muốn em trần truồng luôn sao?" Seb hỏi, lúc đó cậu đã cởi xong áo thun của mình.

"Không đâu! Ý anh là, chỉ mặc mỗi quần lót thôi cũng được." Chris giờ như vừa đấm vừa xoa vậy.

"Um, em không..." Seb tạo cử chỉ cúi mình thấp xuống, nghĩa rằng cậu không mặc quần lót trong, hay bất cứ thứ gì khác ngoài cái quần sọt kia của mình.

"Ớ.. Ồ!" Chris cuối cùng cũng hiểu ta và cười một cách ngại ngùng. "Cũng ổn thôi, anh bỏ qua chân em vậy."

"Em biết mà, một maseur* chính hiệu sẽ đưa cho em một cái khăn tắm." Sebastian đùa cợt, lúc mà Chris nhặt cái khăn mà Seb đã dùng sau khi tắm xong và ném qua cho cậu, cậu cười phá lên. Chris cùng cười theo, và sự căng thẳng hồi nãy đến giờ đều tan biến khỏi đầu anh. Sebastian phát hiện mình đã góp phần vào biểu cảm vui sướng và sẵn lòng kia của Chris, thứ đó đã gây ra luồng chấn động đập mạnh vào lồng ngực cậu. Đột ngột cậu đang muốn thu hút bản thân mình với sự chú ý nhiều nhất từ Chris như thể để cho Chris chăm sóc cậu. Họ đã quây quần bên nhau một vài năm nay rồi, đây có lẽ là lúc để cuối cùng thực hiện một thứ gì đó cho việc này. Bằng suy nghĩ đó, Sebastian quyết định cầm cái quần sọt của mình và kéo tuột xuống, chân đá phăng qua chỗ khác. Chris bây giờ, mặt ra vẻ sốc. Anh còn không nghĩ rằng anh sẽ cố vờ như không nhìn thấy được toàn bộ những thứ trên cơ thể của Sebastian.

(*dịch từ tiếng Romania: người đàn ông đấm bóp)

" Sebby ." Chris thì thầm, làm rớt chai lọ bôi dầu kia, anh tiến gần cơ thể trần trụi của Seb và bắt đầu một nụ hôn với cậu. Họ điên cuồng giữ chặt nhau, và Chris mau chóng cởi sạch quần áo của mình. Sebastian leo lên giường và kéo Chris nằm trên người mình. Đã từ lâu rồi họ chỉ đơn thuần là hôn rồi từ từ tiến sâu vào cái hôn trao lưỡi đó chứ không phải thế này.

"Nữa đi. Em muốn-" Seb thở dốc giữa những cái hôn, cố nói ra những lời tâm sự thầm kín của mình.

"Cần gì, hãy nói cho anh nghe." Giọng Chris run rẩy khá gần vang vào tai cậu, và Seb cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm khi cậu không phải là người duy nhất cảm thấy chìm nổi.

"Hãy cho vào trong em." Cậu thì thập vào môi của Chris. "Em muốn anh cho vào trong em."

"Oh fuck. Em yêu, để anh khiến em cảm thấy sung sướng." Chris đáp, anh di chuyển thân mình xuống giữa hai chân của Seb. Anh ấn vào trong khe chân và bắn đầu đẩy vào. Seb biết được ý đồ và giang cả hai chân ra sau. Không cần lưỡng lự gì cả, Chris chồm vào rồi tiếp cận cái lỗ phơi trần đó của Sebastian. Anh khiêu khích, kích thích, xoa ấn, rồi liếm mút vào lối thông vào nhăn nhúm của Seb.

"Fuck!" Là những gì mà Sebastian có thể kêu thật to để đáp lại sự khoái cảm tê người kia. Cậu lấy ngón tay của mình ôm lấy mái tóc dài của Chris, cố không ấn anh quá dữ. Khi cảm thấy được bằng cái nháy mắt, Chris đứng dậy.

"Gel bôi trơn?" Anh thở hổn hển, lau lấy nước bọt chảy dài trên cằm của mình. Seb mau chóng chồm lại tủ cạnh bàn và ném thuốc bôi trơn cho Chris. Để tránh mất thời gian, anh nhanh chóng bôi lên ngón tay của mình đưa một ngón vào trong Seb. Trong cơn đê mê thích thú, Chris banh người cậu ra một cách nhẹ nhàng nhưng gây chú ý. "Cần bao không?" Anh hỏi, lúc này anh đã cho ba ngón tay vào trong Seb. Sebastian lấy ra một cái trong ngăn tủ đã mở sẵn và đưa cho anh. Chris quyết định không sử dụng luôn, anh vuốt dương vật mình cho dài. Từ từ, anh kéo Sebastian về phía mình và nằm lên người cậu. Một khi dương vật của anh được đặt ngay lỗ của Seb, anh nhẹ nhàng đẩy vào.

"Oh God. Chris !" Sebastian rên la lên khi Chris thâm nhập vào, cậu không thể ngừng kêu được đến khi nào hông của anh chạm vào mông của Seb. Sau khi chỉnh lại vị trí một chút, Chris bắt đầu cuộc thâm nhập, đẩy ra và vào. Anh vòng tay quanh ngực của Seb, và bắt đầu trêu đùa đầu ti cứng cỏi của cậu. Khi nghe thấy tiếng rên rỉ đủ dài và thất thanh, Chris bắt véo ngón tay giữa của cậu lại.

"Thích chứ? Cảm thấy đã không, huh?" Chris gầm nhẹ vài ca từ và hôn cổ của Sebastian, Seb đặt tay của mình lên cổ của Chris và ôm chặt nó.

"Đã quá. Dương vật của anh làm em sướng tới điên này. Em muốn lâu hơn. Mạnh hơn nữa !" Cậu thúc giục và Chris nhiệt tình làm theo. Anh bắt đầu thâm nhập sâu hơn, hoà từng hơi ấm của chính mình vào trong Sebastian.

"Của em rất nóng lại còn khít chặt nữa, chưa bao giờ anh thấy có bờ mông nào tuyệt vời thế này, em yêu ơi. Em thật nhiệt tình." Từng câu nói đường mật dần dần đưa Seb lên đỉnh. Cậu kéo tay của Chris ra khỏi lòng ngực của mình và đưa lên dương vật để anh bao bọc lấy nó.

"Em không chịu được nữa, em sẽ ra mất thôi. Hãy để em ra đi." Sebastian thúc ép, và Chris bắt đầu kích thích dương vật cậu bằng tay, và có phần hơi thô bạo.

"Mau ra nào, Sebby yêu dấu. Anh muốn cảm nhận được nó, thêm cả dương vật của anh vào trong em nữa." Chris nghiến răng thở hổn hển nói, với câu nói đó, Seb xuất tinh. Một dòng nóng ấm tuôn trào lên bụng của mình và bàn tay của Chris. Lúc mà xuất tinh, lỗ của cậu bắt đầu siết chặt dương vật của Chris. Chỉ còn một vài cú đâm nữa, anh bắt đầu không chịu được và kêu to khi anh bắn ra tinh dịch của mình đầy bên trong cơ thể của Sebastian. Họ nằm ở đó, cố thở gấp, Seb lấy tay của Chris đưa lên miệng của mình và liếm mút lấy, rồi hôn từng ngón tay của anh.

"Em yêu anh nhiều lắm." Cậu thì thầm, đầu óc không rõ mình có thực sự muốn Chris nghe mình tỏ tình hay không.

"Anh cũng yêu em, Seb." Seb đáp, nghiêng đầu của Seb lại để hôn môi cậu. "Sinh nhật vui vẻ."


End file.
